first love is hurt
by Cinta Killua
Summary: kisah cerita cinta seorang akashi seijuro dengan cinta pertamanya, kuroko tetsuya (based on true story) chapter 2 reupload #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02
1. Chapter 1

"First love is hurt"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: hurt/angst

Akashi Seina x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: hallow minna saya membuat cerita akakuro kali ini adalah tentang kisah real pribadi sini peran akashi itu adalah karakter saya sendiri (perempuan) dan sedangkan peran tetsuya itu adalah Rivaille (nama di samarkan). Mungkin alur kecepetan karena mengambil yang saya ingat waktu bersama rivaille ini mungkin di bagi jadi 2 chapter

Happy reading minna ^3^

( **chapter 1)**

 **Hai,perkenalkan nama ku Akashi Seijuro, Siswa kelas 12 ips 3 di SMA sekarang ini aku sedang menceritakan kehidupanku selama di SMA yang salah satunya adalah tentang dunia percintaan. Siapa sih yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta pertama? Biasanya kalau cinta pertama itu paling indah di memori kehidupan tidak bagiku, cinta pertama yang aku alami ini berakhir dengan tragis meninggalkan luka yang dalam sulit di obati. Kalian mau tahu kisah cinta pertama ku seperti apa? Akan ku ceritakan kisah cinta pertamaku kepada kalian.**

Bulan april adalah hari hidup mati bagi kelas 12 untuk menghadapi ujian nasional. Kelas 10 dan 11 di liburkan karena ruangan kelas akan di pakai oleh kelas 12 untuk ujian nasional. Seperti biasa, Setiap hari libur Akashi Seijuro selalu pergi ke persembunyian untuk bermain game online di khusus hari ini, Akashi harus mencari persembunyian yang baru karena tempat ia main sudah ketahuan oleh kedua orangtuanya kalau dirinya bermain di warnet. (sekali ketahuan maen di warnet uang lgsng di potong bonus ceramah sadis sama abang tercintah =3=)

Akashi menunggu semua orang pergi bekerja baru ia melakukan rencana kabur ke tempat persembunyiannya yang baru. Sekitar pukul 08.00 Akashi keluar dari rumah mengenakan sepeda keranjang mencari tempat persembunyian baru tampa ketahuan oleh keluarganya. Akashi memberikan uang tips ke pembantu biar tutup mulut kalau dirinya pergi bermain di warnet.

Setelah memakan waktu 15 menit mencari persembunyian baru. Akhirnya, Akashi menemukan persembunyian baru namanya Bless net. Ia memakir sepeda miliknya kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam warnet bless net. Hal yang pertama Akashi lihat adalah penjaga warnet perempuan , lokasi untuk membeli minuman sangat dekat, lumayan banyak pc di warnet itu daripada warnet sebelumnya dan sialnya di sini smoking area yang buat Akashi benci itu. Seperti biasa,di warnet hanya Akashi sendiri saja yang perempuan gamers di sini.

"ba,di sini ada game lostsaga tidak?" tanya Akashi sopan

"ada kok de"

"main 8 jam tapi, saya mau yang loading patchnya cepet ya ba"

"di pc no 9 situ yang paling cepat patch" owner menunjuk pc no 9 di sebelah orang berambut orange

"baiklah,makasih ba" Akashi pergi ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Onwer warnet

Kesalahan pertama Akashi di warnet baru itu adalah salah menyalakan pc computer. Pemuda berambut orange yang sedang asik bermain game online _lostsaga_ sedang _dungeon_ seketika kaget pc yang di mainkan pemuda berambut orange di matikan oleh Akashi.

"Sorry ya,tidak sengaja mematikan pc. Baru pertama kali aku bermain di warnet ini" Akashi meminta maaf ke pemuda berambut orange

"tidak apa-apa kok. Baru kali ini ada perempuan main di sini? kalau boleh tahu kamu main game apa?" pemuda berambut orange menyalakan pc miliknya dan milik Akashi

" _lostsaga_ pangkat D3 kutip 2 dan perkenalkan nama ku Akashi Seina"

"aku Ogiwara Shingero, joki char ini" ucapnya tersenyum

"kalau boleh tahu itu char siapa gi?" tanya Akashi

"char siang dia datang kok ke sini" Akashi ber ooh ria kemudian melanjutkan main char miliknya

Sekitar pukul 13.00, pemuda berambut biru langit datang menghampiri Ogiwara untuk giliarannya dia bermain. Akashi melihat pemuda berambut biru langit yang berada di sampingnya. Kulit yang mulus,putih(aslinya dia kulit item,tinggi,agak baby face gtu deh ). Karena Akashi sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan anak laki-laki di warnet langsung mengajak mabar,dungeon,wabar,dll. Di sela bermain game, Akashi menyapa pemuda berambut biru langit di sampingnya.

"hoi, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Akashi

"Kuroko Tetsuya. kamu sepertinya anak baru di sini ya?"

"iya, namaku Akashi Seijuro. Salam kenal Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tersenyum

Sore telah tiba, pukul 16. meninggalkan pc sebentar untuk traktir minuman ke temen-temenya termasuk Ogiwara.(biasanya tradisi di warnet ini adalah setiap naik pangkat di game lost saga seperti Cpt,Maj,Cmd smpe Bintang traktir minuman/cemilan kecil buat bocah-bocah smp) Setelah Kuroko membeli minuman di warung sebelah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Akashi sudah selesai bermain computer karena bilingnya sudah abis. Sebelum Akashi keluar dari warnet, Kuroko memberikan minuman ke Akashi sebagai hadiah traktirannya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Padahal aku kan anak baru di bless,kenapa kamu kasih minuman juga ke aku?" tanya Akashi ke kuroko

"tidak apa-apa,sebagai salam kenalan saja datang lagi ya sampai jumpa" ucap Kuroko tersenyum

"sampai jumpa Tetsuya" Akashi keluar dari bless langsung naik sepeda pulang ke rumah

Sebelum Akashi sampai di rumah,minuman murah pemberian Kuroko langsung di buang ke tempat sampah (saya alergi biang gula). Akashi tersenyum-senyum baru kali ini hati Akashi sangat senang melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang imut. Sepertinya Akashi suka Kuroko sepertinya hihi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, pulang sekolah Akashi dan Kuroko bermain di bless. Kali ini dengan seragam batik sekolah masing-masing. Akashi Seijuro menggenakan Seragam batik SMA Rakuzan dan Kuroko memakai batik SMA Teiko (dulu kami di sekolah yang berbeda waktu kls 10. Saya di sekolah A dan dia di sekolah b). Akashi melihat seragam Kuroko langsung bertanya.

"kamu sma kls brp?" tanya Akashi

"kelas 10,kamu?"

"wah sama dong aku juga kelas 10,kukira kamu kelas 12 Tetsuya. di sma mana?"

"SMA Teiko,kamu sma Rakuzan ya?" Akashi mengagguk

Akashi dan kuroko bermain Game Lostsaga sejam sampai jam 4. Sebelum Akashi berpisah sama Kuroko, ia meminta pin bb ke Kuroko untuk chat lagi lewat sosmed nanti langsung memberikan Pin bb kepadanya dan akhirnya mereka berpisah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Akashi benar-benar senang sekali bisa ketemu dengan Kuroko hari ini bahkan, Kuroko mau memberikan pin BB deh kehidupan Akashi Seijuro yang sedang jatuh cinta pandang pertama pada uke tercinta Kuroko Tetsuya. Malamnya, Akashi berniat untuk menyapa kuroko duluan di BBM.

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Hai tetsuya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hai juga Akashi

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Besok main LS enggak Tet?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sepertinya enggak deh Akashi-Kun, soalnya ada tugas kelompok dari sekolah nih

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Ooh begitu. Tetsuya, ada saran nonton anime yang bagus enggak?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sepertinya ada kok. Aku saranin nonton SAO aja bagus kok anime itu

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Oh begitu,baiklah nanti aku nonton di net **.** sudah ya Tetsuya, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Oyasumi Tetsuya-kun

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Oyasuminasai Akashi Seijuro- san

Akashi mengakhiri percakapan dengan kuroko dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di ranjang miliknya.

"semoga Kuroko Tetsuya adalah jodohku kamisama"

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip to Akashi Study tour)

Akashi bersama rombongan sekolah Rakuzan sedang mengikuti study tour selama dua hari ke bandung. Kunjungan pertama dari study tour Akashi adalah Trans Studio bandung. Semua rombongan dari sma Rakuzan berkumpul berbaris untuk masuk ke dalam indoor trans studio bandung. Akashi bersama 7 teman lainnya pergi menjelajahi wilayah trans studio di mulai dari rumah hantu(saya lupa namanya apa yg di film rumah hantu di trans7 itu). Memakan waktu 30 menit Akashi bersama 7 temannya mengantri memasuki rumah hantu, melewati lorong-lorong sampai ada suara jepretan foto sebelum naik kereta hantu.

Akashi bersama 7 teman lainnya di bagi menjadi dua kereta, giliaran Akashi bersama Mayuzumi,Reo dan Kotaro naik kereta setannya (di sini saya bersama temen cwe dan 2 cwo. Salah satu cwo di sini ada yang ambil reo pake megane saya hahaha :v ). Akashi melihat rumah setan sih biasa saja tapi, tidak berlaku dengan Mibuchi Reo.

"sini kau setan, aku tidak takut dengan kalian. Mau ku bunuh kau dengan jurus pencak silat ku" ucap Reo memperagakan jurus pencak silat

"Reo, mana mau setan beradu silat denganmu baka" ucap Akashi faceplam melihat tingkah laku si Reo

"siapa tahu aja setan beneran mau menangkap kita Akashi teme" Reo masih meperagakan silatnya

' **bilang saja kau takut setan Mibuchi Reo/Reo"** ucap batin semuanya

Kereta berhenti sejenak. Akashi dan kawan-kawan melihat mobil ambulance di depannya. Tiba-tiba keluarnya mayat pocong dari mobil ambulance,seketika Reo dan semuanya (minus Akashi) teriak semua

"AAAAAAAAAA PO..POCONG"teriak Reo,Kotaru,Mayuzumi

"hahahahahaha" Akashi ketawa

Reo menggunakan pencak silatnya, Kotaro menutup telinganya, Mayuzumi ikutan teriak dan Akashi ketawa melihat model pocongnya

"sini kau pocong sialan,sini kau ku cincang kau jadi perkedel" teriak Reo

"biasa aja teriaknya _keles_ . masa sama pocong aja takut cemen bener kalian cowok payah" ucap Akashi datar

"gimana kami tidak teriak kalau pocongnya seperti itu,Akashi bodoh/bego" jawab mereka bertiga serentak

"kalian percaya amet dengan tahayul/mitos. Aku aja tidak percaya sama begituan huuh" ucap akashi datar

"aku mau buru-buru keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Kotaro ketakutan

Akhirnya perjalanan melewati rumah hantu telah selesai, 4 teman lainnya sudah menunggu Akashi,Reo,Kotaru dan Mayuzumi di pintu Akashi bersama 7 teman lainnya pergi ke dragon rider,kemudian istirahat sejenak makan siang di stand makanan.

Setelah selesai makan di lanjutkan dengan permainan yg model hysteria di ancol(saya lupa namanya) kali ini bersama 3 sensei ikutan masuk wahana itu. Kali ini ngantri menunju wahana itu selama satu jam(klo yang satu ini sumpah pegel banget nunggunya bahkan salah satu dari sensei saya pengen mau keluar namun di tahan sama saya dan kawan2 tentunya hehehe). Satu jam menunggu, giliaran Akashi dkk masuk ke area hysteria yang berkapasitas 11 orang hysteria membuat Akashi jantungan sambil berteriak memanggil nama Kuroko Tetsuya di wahana itu.

"hah...hah...hah... tadi itu sangat mengerikan wahana hysteria" ucap Akashi gemeteran setelah selesai menaiki wahana itu

"aku udah kapok naik wahana itu" ucap salah satu teman Akashi Seijuro

"selanjutnya ke wahana apa nih" ucap Mayuzumi

"ke balon sky pirate aja mau tidak?" tawar Akashi menunjuk wahan sky pirate

"boleh tuh kelihatanya"

"aku pengen ke sana juga ah"

"kalau begitu kita selanjutnya ke sky pirate" seru Kotaro

"ayo" akashi mengikuti mereka ber tujuh

Mereka masuk ke wahana sky pirate di lanjuti dengan wahana bolang sambil melihat kisah bolang dst(males bahasnya udah lupa hehehe).selanjutnya ke tempat sains (di sini saya mulai jadi anak ilang)Dan terakhir di wahana vertigo.

"minna, ada yang mau ikut aku ke wahana vertigo tidak mumpung sepi nih" tanya akashi

"aku tidak mau ah terlalu seram,Akashi" ucap Shina

"kalian payah ah masa takut sama wahana vertigo? Memalukan" ucap Akashi meledek

"kau saja sendir yang naik Akashi Seijuro kami capeh"

"Yasudah kalau kalian tidak lho kalau tidak naik" gumam Akashi kesal meninggalkan teman-temannya pergi menunju vertigo

Sebelum naik vertigo semua benda yang tersimpan di pakaian seperti handphone,uang,dll di pegang oleh petugas dan naik vertigo. Wahana vertigo dimulai semua orang yang sedang di wahana vertigo pada teriak termasuk Akashi juga ikut teriak kesenangan. Setelah puas menaiki vertigo, kali ini Akashi menaiki wahana giant swing sendirian karena saking keasyikan berada di trans studio sepuasnya. Tampa Akashi sadar satu sekolahan Rakuzan pada mencari Akashi karena waktu study tour telah habis.

Akashi menunggu antrian di giant swing itu sangat lama bahkan memakan waktu setengah jam menunggu giliaran Akashi masuk ke wahana tersebut. Sekarang giliaran Akashi masuk ke wahana tersebut dan benar saja Akashi melihat parade costume banyak sekali.

' **Waaah kereeen banyak sekali costume paradenya aku akan melanjutkan naik jack coaster sesudah naik wahana ini'** ucap batin Akashi senang

Parade sudah selesai bebarengan dengan Akashi selesai dengan wahana giant swing, Akashi berlari-lari mencari wahana jack coaster. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya tidak ada tanda-tanda seragam sma Rakuzan di trans studio lalu, Akashi langsung memucat dan keluar keringat dingin lumayan banyak.

' **Siapa saja tolong aku kamisama! Aku tidak mau mati tersesat seperti ini kamisama'** ucap batin Akashi teriak

Akashi Seijuro mendecik kesal karena ponsel miliknya sedang ada pilihan lain Akashi melakukan ini selain memanggil satpam untuk menanyakan keberadaan murid sma Rakuzan. Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, Akashi menemukan satpam yang berada dekat pintu masuk.

"Anoo... Pak, liat rombongan yang memakai baju yang sama seperti saya?" Akashi menunjukan kaos miliknya di depan Satpam tersebut

"oh seragam seperi ade sudah keluar dari tempat ini 30 menit yang kenapa de?"

"hahaha, bapak pasti becanda nih bilang ke saya. Mana mungkin rombongan sekolah saya sudah keluar duluan. Tadi saja masih ada kok di sini pak" Akashi ketawa garing tidak percaya

"Saya tidak becanda sama adek rombongan yang seragam sama adek sudah keluar dari tempat ini 30 menit yang lalu" ucap satpam diam membisu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

' **DEMI APAAAA GUE DI TINGGALIN DI SINI SENDIRIAN?!'** teriak kencang Akashi di dalam pikirannya

Oke rasanya Akashi ingin mengutuk tempat ini sekarang tempat ini yang membuat jiwa dirinya anak kecil keluar karena melihat mainan yang bagus dan menarik baginya tampa memperdulikan menepuk pundak Akashi sontak kaget menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Akhirnya Sensei menemukanmu juga, Akashi Seijuro. Terima kasih pak sudah menemukan murid saya di sini" Akashi cengo melihat sensei berada di sini

"Se..Sensei?" Akashi menangis dirinya tidak di lupakan

"Akashi Seijuro darimana saja kamu? Jangan main menghilang sendiri saja. Satu sekolahan pada mencarimu dari tadi tahu" Sensei memarahi Akashi habis-habisan

"ma..maaf Sensei aku jadi lupa diri kalau sudah bertemu dengan tempat ini" dengan terpaksa Akashi meminta maaf pada sensei

"terus kenapa ponselmu tidak di angkat olehmu?"

"ponselku kehabisan daya listrik Sensei" ucap Akashi memelas. Melihat Wahana jack coaster akashi langsung berlari di sana namun di tahan oleh sensei

"tidak ada kata naik wahana di tempat ini, Akashi Seina. Sekarang kita ke bis mereka sudah menunggumu dari 30 menit yang lalu" Sensei menarik tangan Akashi yang sudah mulai tergiur dengan Wahana Jack coaster

"yaah Sensei sekali lagi ya pliss naik yang itu sensei kumohon" rengek Akashi memohon kepada Sensei menunjuk wahana jack coaster yang sedang ramai itu. Sensei tidak memperdulikan rengekan Akashi. Mereka meninggalkan Trans studio bandung ( sejak kejadian itu ,selama study tour saya dilarang berkeluyuran sendirian sama semua guru dan menyuruh semua teman untuk mengawasi saya terus sampai acara study tour selesai. Sumpah kalo yang ini beneran menyebalkan bagi saya =3=)

.

.

.

.

.

Bis yang di tumpangi oleh Akashi sampai tempat penginapan di daerah lembang,Akashi langsung serbu mencari stop kontak untuk mengcharger ponsel miliknya untuk BBM dengan Kuroko yang sekarang kini berada di rumahnya. Akashi menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan selama study tour bandung hari ini.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ya kalau aku jadi Sensei sudah pasti aku akan memarahi kamu habis-habisn seperti itu. Lagipula salah kamu juga sih Akashi-San main menghilang seperti itu tampa bilang, apalagi di tempat seramai itu wajar kalau semua guru pada marahin kamu

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tapi kan tidak begitu juga kali Tetsuya. masa aku tidak boleh kemana-mana sendirian. Ga seru tahu tidak bisa bebas huhu =3=

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kalau aku ada di sana sudah aku borgol sebelah tanganmu supaya tidak kabur dariku Akashi-San

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Huuu maunya kamu tuh Tetsuya baaka baka baka. Ciee yang di rumah tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar kota hahaha

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Iya deh yang lagi asyik jalan-jalan ke bandung. Yang di sini lagi di landa dengan kebosenan di warnet -_-

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Hahahaha daripada kamu iri liat aku jalan-jalan ke bandung, sebagai gantinya mau oleh-oleh apa nih dari aku Tetsuya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Terima kasih atas tawaran Akashi-San. Aku tidak perlu di kasih oleh-oleh darimu Akashi-San. Mending kamu beliin oleh-oleh buat keluargamu saja Akashi-San

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tidak usah malu-malu Tetsuya, kamu mau apa dariku oleh-olehnya serius aku iya besok Tetsuya bisa jemput aku di SMA Rakuzan tidak?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Tidak perlu Akashi-San. Sepertinya bisa sih tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya Akashi-San

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tau sma Kalijo tidak Tetsuya? kalau tahu sma Kalijo nanti lewati jembatan di atasnya terus,putar balik arah ke rumah sakit Midorima hospital di sebelak kiri. Nanti lurus terus sampai ketemu sebuah masjid di sana. Di belakang masjid itu sekolah aku Tetsuya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Aku tidak hapal daerah sana Akashi-san. Memangnya besok jam berapa mau di jemputnya Akashi-San?

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Kata Sensei sih besok malam. Emang kenapa Tetsuya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yaah kalau malam aku tidak bisa Akashi-San. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa jemput kamu kalau malam. Soalnya aku di marahin kalau keluar malam Akashi-San

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Bisa minta alasan ke rumah temen kek gimana caranya terserah. Soalnya aku tidak ada yang jemput aku pulang besok apa lagi minta sama abang aku kashian tega kalau aku di tinggal sendirian dekat kuburan

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kalau aku boleh keluar malam sama orang tua juga udah langsung aku jemput kamu Akashi-San pasti. Masalahnya ini tidak boleh selama sekali Akashi-San

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Yaah mau gimana lagi kalau udah bilang tidak boleh. Yaudah nanti aku bisa hubungin keluargaku kita chat lagi mau siap-siap pergi besok. Oyasuminasai Tetsuya-Kun :*

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hati-hati di jalan Akashi-San selamat berlibur di bandung. Oyasumi Akashi-San

Akashi mengakhiri percakapan chatting dengan Kuroko. Karena tenaga Akashi Seina terkuras habis akibat aktivitas di Trans studio bandung plus omelan dari semua Sensei yang memarahi Akashi Akibat menghilang membuat satu sekolah panic. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat melanjutkan aktivitas study tour besok.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana? Romantis bukan kedekatan Aku dengan Kuroko kami berbeda sekolah dan ketemu di warnet itupun Cuma sebentar saja, di warnet kami jarang mengobrol di sana tapi, romantis di medsos setiap malam. Itu baru awal ceritanya dimana kita bertemu pertama kali sebelum ada keinginan ku untuk pindah sekolah di SMA teiko. Ada suatu kejadian yang paling aku tidak pernah tau kelanjutannya? Akan ku ceritakan sekarang.**

Akashi Seijuro mencoba menaiki bis hijau pertama untuk kalinya ia naik sendirian. Dengan tampa ragu-ragu Akashi naik bis lalu duduk di paling belakang. Akashi merasakan firasat buruk kalau orang yang berada di sampingnya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dugaan Akashi Seina benar orang yang berada di sampingnya mencoba merayu dirinya dengan tatapan 'sini yuk sama om' dengan tatapan tampa dosa.

"neng kelas berapa?" tanya om-om pedo

"kelas 10"

"neng punya ponsel tidak?"

"tidak punya tuh. Mau apa anda menanyakan itu pada saya?" ucap Akashi sarkasme

"ah neng bohong tuh. Masa udah kelas 1 sma enggak punya ponsel" rayu om pedo membuat Akashi merinding

"lah,suka-suka saya dong napa situ yang ribet" Akashi menggepalkan tangan kanannya erat

"yaudah catet ya no telepon abang 081xxxxxxx"

' **ogah amet save no orang macem punya istri seperti kau brengsek. Pliss cepet napa sampe depan gapura ga tahan nih di rayu sama om pedo iuh'** gumam Akashi kesal dalam hati

Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, Akashi langsung turun di depan gapura tampa memperdulikan tatapan om-om tiba di rumah mengambil ponsel di kantong baju miliknya kemudian mencari kontak bbm Kuroko Tetsuya langsung chat denggannya

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya Aku mau curhat . tadi aku mau coba naik bis ijo. karena baru pertama kali aku naik bis ijo sendirian masa aku di rayu sama om-om yang umurnya sekitar punya dua anak gitu. Aku udah kapok naik bis ijo takut dan masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi hweeee :'(

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sudah ya jangan nangis ya kamu sudah ada di sma teiko, aku sudah pasti akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dari om-om pedo itu

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Tangan aku masih bergetaran Tetsuya, tolong aku hweeee aku takut beneran naik bis lagi :'(

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sekarang lebih baik kamu Sholat dulu dan banyak berdoa minta perlindungan darinya Akashi-San. Itu sudah membuatmu lebih tenang kalau berdoa dengannya. Jangan nangis lagi ya Akashi-San, aku ada selalu di sampingmu tenang saja

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Makasih banyak ya Tetsuya. nanti kelas 11 aku janji pindah ke Sma Teiko dan sekelas denganmu Tetsuya dan kita terus bersama lagi ya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akan ku tunggu kamu di Sma teiko Akashi-San . Aku akan menantikanmu di kelas 11 ipa ^^

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Baiklah, Arigatou sudah membantu merendahkan ketakutanku Tetsuya. aku mau mandi dulu ya Sayonara

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sayonara Akashi-San

Akhirnya hati Akashi tenang juga setelah berbicara dengan kuroko. Melihat percakapan Kuroko tadi, Akashi langung muka memerah seperti rambutnya. Melindungi dirinya? Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengatakan itu Akashi makin jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan menulis diary miliknya.

"hahaha mustahil aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti di warnet aku benci sama dia tapi, kenapa aku merasa senang ya kalau Tetsuya menyapaku" gumam Akashi Seina.

 **Di situ aku sudah mulai punya tekad yang kuat untuk pindah di Sma teiko demi bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di sana. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk pindah sekolah. karena ada Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta pertamaku aku langsung meminta kepada kakaku untuk pindah sekolah pada kelas -ngomong kalau tentang mati lampu aku jadi keingat pengakuan cinta dengan perkataan Kuroko Tetsuya aku tidak begitu tahu dengan Bahasa jepang, setelah aku mencari artinya dan itu membuatku menangis mengingat itu kembali membuatku hati lebih sakit lagi jika aku menceritakan kembali.**

Pada suatu malam hari, Satu kelurahan sedang mengalami kejadian mati listrik yang mengakibatkan rumah Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya juga ikutan pemadaman Seina sepertinya harus menghemat battery di ponsel miliknya mengingat sekarang sedang pemadaman listrik. Awalnya Akashi belum tahu kalau rumahnya Kuroko juga terkena pemadaman memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Hoi tetsuya, di rumahmu kena pemadaman listrik tidak? kalau di rumahku lagi kena pemadaman listrik juga nih udah gitu panas banget di sini

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Wah sama dong,di sini juga kena pemadaman listrik juga Akashi-San hahaha

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Lumayan luas juga pemadaman listrik nya. Aaaagh bosaaan banget nih di rumah doang. Enaknya ngapain ya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Mending main lost saga aja Akashi-San kalau bosen :v

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Palelu main lostsaga Tetsuya bakaaaa. Tau lagi pemadaman listrik malah saranin main lostsaga mana nyala komputernya bodoh =3=

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Haha aku hanya becanda Akashi-San. Jangan marah dong nanti cantiknya ilang lho :P

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Bisa aja ngegombalnya mas Tetsuya :v . btw, aku udah fix pindah di sma teiko tapi nanti kelas 11 baru bisa. Aku ingin buru-buru bisa satu sekolahan sama kamu Tetsuya :3

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Iya aku juga ga sabar nih ingin satu sekolahan denganmu Akashi-San. kamu kuat sama hitung-hitungan tidak?

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Sangat suka sama hitung-hitungan kok Tetsuya malah sensei Kagetora menyuruhku untuk masuk di ipa kenal sensei Kagetora tidak? dia sensei di sekolahmu lho

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sensei Kategora? Enak tuh di ajarin matematika sama dia. Kamu kenal Sensei Kategora darimana Akashi-San?

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Dia guru les aku Tetsuya. Sensei banyak bercerita tentangmu kepadaku kok. Aku suka pelajaran ipa tapi, aku benci pelajaran biologi soalnya ribet sama nama latin nya hahaha

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sebenarnya aku aslinya pengen di ips Akashi-San, karena di paksa sama kedua orangtuaku masuk ipa, nilai aku cukup parah juga sih pelajaran ipa

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Mau aku ajarin tidak pelajaran mtk dan fisika? Aku cukup pintar di dua bidang itu kok Tetsuya hehe

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Pengen sih di ajarin sama kamu, Akashi-San. tapi kan rumah kita jauh banget terus sekolah kita kan berjauhan. Cepet pindah di teiko dong Akashi-San biar kita terus bersama

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Iya aku juga buru-buru pindah dari sekolahku yang brengsek abis. Anoo... Tetsuya ada yang aku harus bicarakan padamu /

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Apa itu Akashi-San? :/

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Aishiteru Kuroko Tetsuya /

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Apa tadi kamu bilang apa Akashi-San? aku tidak bisa liat kalau gelap-gelap

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Bagus deh kalau kamu tidak lihat apa yang aku ucapin tadi Tetsuya. Abaikan kata-kata tadi (di sini saya beneran panik kalau dia beneran baca habis sudah harga diri sebagai cwe)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sukitte iinayo

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Apa itu artinya Tetsuya? (waktu itu saya beneran ga tw artinya apa#dasar kurang peka hahah)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Nanti saja kalau kamu masuk di eskul nihon di Teiko Akashi-San.

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Aaah kasih tahu Tetsuya :3 jangan buat aku kepo berat nih =3=

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Nanti ya setelah kamu beneran ada di sma teiko aku akan beritahu Sukitte iinayo Artinya apa

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Dasar Tetsuya pelit huu rasanya pengen aku gigit kamu nih =3= .waduh lowbat nih ponselku dan sekarang masih mati lampu sial. PLN oh PLN lama bener nyala nih lampunya huuu =_=

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sama nih ponselku mau lowbat lagi. Kalau begitu kita udahan dulu ya. Oyasuminasai Akashi-San :*

 **Akashi Seijuro**

Oyasuminasai my prince :* 3

"Sei baka Sei baka ! masa perempuan nembak duluan hadeeeh" Akashi tepok jidat sambil muka memerah. "biarin deh yang penting hati udah lega bisa ngungakapin perasaanku padanya hihi"

Akashi melihat jam dinding di kamar sudah pukul 01.30 dan sampai sekarang masih mati lampu. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padamu Akashi Seijuro. Ia melihat chat bbm dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tadi mencari kata percakapan **sukitte iinayo** membuat dirinya kepo akut. Ingatkan nanti kalau listrik sudah menyala harus mencari kata-kata itu

 _ **Sukitte iinayo**_ = jangan bilang Aku suka kamu

 **Begitulah awal ceritanya bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tentunya. Dari sebuah warnet jadi seperti itu. Kalau aku bilang jalan cinta ini terbilang cukup unik juga kalau ingat-ingat hahaha. Sudah di ledek-ledekin se warnet kalau aku suka mengakui juga kalau aku suka dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. memang awalnya manis seperti ini tapi itu hanyalah janji palsu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"First love is hurt"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadatoshi

Genre: hurt/angst

Akashi Seina x Kuroko Tetsuya

slight Akashi Seina x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note: hallow minna, hehe aku lupa bikin squell karena terburu2 buat publish tampa membaca ulang deh :3 . ini semua real life tenatang ku sama dia. aku mengerjakan ini sampe baper pengen buru2 selesai buat ini cerita. dan sampai sekarang aku sama dia tidak pernah contact dan berbicara sedikitpun. malah kami anggap cma angin saja. ya begitulah kisah cinta pertamaku. memang tragis aku ambil hikmahnya dari ini. semoga saja aku mendapatkan jodoh yang lebih baik dri dia

Happy reading minna ^3^

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Minna,Semejak kejadian itu aku jadi mati-matian untuk belajar di sekolah Rakuzan supaya bisa satu sekolah dengan Kuroko mati-matian belajar di sekolah Rakuzan,Akhirnya keinginan ku telah tercapai pindah di SMA  
Teiko di kelas 11 Tapi, Aku harus di kelas IPS bukan di kelas IPA dengan aku tidak sekelas dan beda jurusan dengan Tetsuya di SMA Teiko,Yang penting aku bisa satu sekolah dengan dia.**

* * *

"Hai Tetsuya" Sapa Akashi dari belakang

"Eh Akashi-Kun,Akhirnya kau pindah juga ke sini"

"Ya begitulah Tetsuya,Jadi kamu di IPA berapa?" Tanya Akashi

"Di 11 IPA 4. Kalau Akashi-San?"

"Aku di 11 IPS 3 Tetsuya,Sayang sekali ya kita beda jurusan Tetsuya" Jawab Akashi murung

"Benar intinya kita sudah satu sekolah akhirnya Akashi-Kun senang dong kalau kita bisa satu sekolah"

"Benar juga katamu Tetsuya, Harusnya aku senang akhirnya bisa satu sekolah dengan iya Tetsuya ikut eskul apa?"

"Opret,Nihon dan rohis. Kalau Akashi-San sendiri ikut eskul apa?"

"Aku lihat di demo eskul aku mau ikut jurnalistik,Nihon dan Opret mau samaan denganmu Tetsuya"

"Oh begitu,Sudah ya Aku mau siap-siap untuk tampil buat demo eskul opret dulu, sampai jumpa Akashi-San" Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi

Akashi duduk di lapangan di dekat gedung baru sambil menunggu penampilan Kuroko di demo eskul Opret(eskul drama/teater klo sebutan sekolahku).Setelah penampilan Kuroko Tetsuya keluar,Akashi langsung merekam penampilan Kuroko (penampilan pada saat itu Rivaille pakaiannya jadi orang bencong dan sumpah saya ngakak liatnya). Ada suatu adegan yang bikin semua orang tertawa yaitu Kuroko lagi melakukan gerakan seperti iklan mustin.(iklan itu dulu lagi tren banget dan sumpah muka Rivaille beneran seperti bencong di taman lawang #maafkanakuKuroko)

"HAHAHAHAHA SUMPAH PENAMPILAN TETSUYA ENGGAK PERUTKU SAKIT Uhuk..Uhuk" Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia batuk dan sakit perut

(Skip cerita)

Malam harinya,Akashi selesai mandi kemudian pergi ke kamar mengambil handphone di atas mulai membuka BBM lalu menulis pesan ke Kuroko.

 **Akashi Seina**

Sumpah ngakak aku liat penampilan mu seperti itu Tetsuya pake iklan mustin yang buat naskah seperti itu?

Akashi langsung mengirim pesan ke contact Kuroko. Merasa hari ada pr,Akashi memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pr sambil menunggu balesan BBM dari tahu jam berapa saja Kuroko membalas BBM darinya.

Sudah pukul 21.00 Akashi selesai mengerjakan pr dari guru dan ia melihat di handphone miliknya sudah ada notice dari Kuroko. Tampa babibu lagi ia langsung membuka BBM dari kuroko

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Itu dari temanku yang bernama Momoi parah nih masa aku dapet peran seperti setidaknya aku bisa membuat Akashi-San bisa tertawa dan senang

 **Akashi Seina**

Hahahahha jadi kau lihat aku saat lagi pertujukan? Aku tadi rekam kok penampilanmu di demo eskul tadi ini aja aku liatnya berulang-ulang Actingmu enggak banget :v

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sudah dong jangan bahas itu lagi kamu lagi ngapain?

 **Akashi Seina**

Aku baru saja selesai belajar kamu kenapa? Kok ketemu aku sebentar banget padahal aku mau bercerita banyak sama kamu Tetsuya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ah Aku tadi banyak urusan termasuk persiapan opret juga tadi maaf ya Akashi-San L

 **Akashi Seina**

Tidak apa-apa kok aku tahu tadi itu sibuk banget. Jadi aku maklumin kok kamu sibuk iya besok main ke bless yuk

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Makasih atas pengertiannya Akashi-San. Insyallah ya kalau aku tidak bentrok dengan eskul rohis

 **Akashi Seina**

Sudah ya, Aku capeh banget mau tidur dulu Oyasumi Tetsuya J

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Oyasuminasai juga Akashi-San mimpi yang indah ya

 **Hahaha benar romantis kan? Ya itulah kami bisa leluasa berbicara lewat chatting walau kami sudah satu sekolah. Setiap kami berpapasan kami saling senyum kemudian sibuk dengan kegiatan kami suatu kejadian pada saat itu kami sedang ribut dan saling delcone karena aku sudah ketahuan sama teman-teman sekelas Tetsuya kalau aku suka dengannya. Di awal agustus kami tidak pernah komunikasi lagi seperti dulu lagi.**

 **Pada tanggal 5 september 2014,Tetsuya menyamar jadi orang lain ada di contact BBMku bernama Levi saat itu aku beneran tidak mengetahui selama sekali contact bernama Levi Rivaille itu adalah selalu curhat segalanya kepada contact bernama Levi Rivaille bahkan tentang Aku suka dengan Tetsuya juga aku ceritakan pada contact yang bernama Levi kan ceritanya? Baiklah,Aku ceritakan.**

* * *

 **Akashi Seina**

Hey Rivaille

 **Levi Rivaille**

Apa Seina?

 **Akashi Seina**

Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu masalah tentang diriku?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Ya boleh saja silahkan saja kalau itu membuat hatimu puas Seina

 **Akashi Seina**

Baiklah aku mulai ya Rivaille. Jadi,aku punya masalah sama temanku yang bernama Kuroko ini kami jarang sekali bicara baik di di sekolah ataupun di warnet,bahkan aku di delcont sama binggung sama dia kenapa dia malah menjauhi ku? Apa salahku sama Tetsuya sampai sampai dia tidak mau berbicara aku suka sama Tetsuya jadi aku harus apa biar Tetsuya mau bicara lagi denganku Rivaille

 **Levi Rivaille**

Oh itu masalah yang kau bicarakan kepadaku? Baiklah aku tahu kenapa si Tetsuya tidak mau bicara denganmu bahkan delcont ,Kamu bersikap biasa aja dan jangan seperti kelakuan anak kecil di depan dia atau teman-teman di kamu berpapasan dengannya cobalah tersenyum jangan penampilan cemberut karena Tetsuya tidak suka melihatmu dengan muka cemberutmu soal warnet,Tetsuya pernah bicara denganku kalau kamu sering ke warnet mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut ya? Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak suka kalau kamu pergi keluar rumah mengenakan celana seperti itu membuat semua orang langsung bernapsu melihat pahamu dimana-mana namun di tahan karena kamu satu-satunya perempuan di warnet itu. Kemudian Tetsuya juga cerita kalau kamu suka kasih hadiah ke Tetsuya juga ya? Yang terakhir adalah kamu suka pamer-pamer barang ke depan orang banyak itu yang paling tidak di sukai sama Tetsuya pada iri denganmu yang habis dari AFA membawa topi chooper ke warnet

 **Akashi Seina**

Benar,Aku suka kasih hadiah buat kenapa?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Ku sarankan jangan kasih hadiah ke Tetsuya,Dia tidak enak kamu terus kasih hadiah kalau memang kalau kamu suka dengan tidak enak sama teman-temannya seperti tidak usah kasih apa-apa dengannya melihatmu senyum itu sudah membuat Tetsuya senang

 **Akashi Seina**

Oh begitu Aku akan coba dengan sarannmu pernah berpikir seperti kenapa aku di lahirkan di dunia ini? Dan Kenapa tuhan tidak adil mengapa kedua orangtuaku berpisah? Apa aku anak yang tidak di inginkan oleh kedua orangtuaku?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Hei jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Seina. Jangan pernah salahkan pada tahu kau pasti rasanya sakit kan kejadian itu di depan kejadian yang tidak di ingin pasti datang ke ini hanya cobaan padamu Seina,Jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri oke, Aku yakin Seina pasti kuat kok menghadapi cobaan seperti itu walaupun aku tidak pernah merasakannya seperti kau bersyukur apa atas karunia pada rajin ibadah dan selalu sabar menghadapi pasti sayang padamu kok

 **Akashi Seina**

Semejak kejadian itu,Dulu waktu Aku SMP sering sekali melukai diri sendiri dengan tidak makan atau minum dan tidak pernah senyum kepada semua lebih suka sendiri dan melampiaskan semua emosiku pada sudah lelah seperti ini terus dimulai dengan aku sering di bully sama teman sekolah,di hina dari belakang sama keluarga tanteku dan setiap aku lakuin selalu saja mau gimana lagi,aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan tidak mau bicara sedikitpun tentang keluarga atau orang di dunia ini. HAHAHAHA aku tidak percaya sama tuhan lagi Rivaille

 **Levi Rivaille**

Apa? Dulu kamu sering seperti itu? Jangan pernah lagi melakukan seperti itu ya Seina aku tidak suka kalau kamu melukai diri sendiri seperti Seina,Jangan pernah berpikir negative pada orang lain dan jangan pernah terpuruk dari masa bangkit Seina jangan pernah berpikir negatif dan rubahlah pikiranmu jadi positif ya yakin kamu pasti bisa melakukannya aku selalu mendukungmu tenang saja kamu berubah seperti apa yang ku bilang,Pasti Tetsuya akan mau bicara denganmu aku yakin

 **Akashi Seina**

Hahahaha baiklah-baiklah aku akan berusaha untuk berubah demi Tetsuya tenang saja dan aku tidak akan menyiksa lagi seperti dulu. Hufft rasanya lega kalau bicara denganmu Rivaille makasih banyak kamu sudah mau mendengar curhatan panjangku seperti itu. Ah sudah malam aku harus tidur,Oyasumi Rivaille

 **Levi Rivaille**

Oyasuminasai juga Seina,Jangan lupa ibadah dan jangan pernah patah pernah melukai diri sendiri lagi oke

 **Semejak itu aku akan berubah pelan-pelan demi suatu hari di weekend,Aku iseng melihat pin Rivaille dengan pin Tetsuya dan setelah aku lihat ternyata benar apa yang aku curigai dan selama ini aku selalu curhat dengan Rivaille ini ternyata Tetsuya. Di sana aku langsung menangis kencang,Kenapa ia jahat melakukan seperti itu kepadaku? Sumpah aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menyamar menjadi seperti itu di yang aku ceritakan dengan diriku bahakan tentang aku suka Tetsuya juga ia harus dia kenapa!**

 **Setelah aku mengetahui kalau Rivaille itu adalah Tetsyua,dia kembali delcont contact BBM ku lagi dan pada saat itu juga aku sedang berdekatan dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman satu eskul nihon yang selalu menemaniku di tanggal 9 september 2014, adalah hari ulang tahun ku yang ke 16 Ada suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga dan di sana aku juga merasa kecewa berat dengan jam istirahat,Aku pergi ke kelas Mayuzumi Chihiro di 11 IPA 2 membawakan soto sebagai balas imbalan sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah.**

* * *

"Kouki,Nih aku kasih soto untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku sudah mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah" Ucap Akashi tersenyum ke Mayuzumi

"Eeeh... Tidak usah repot-repot kok Akashi jadi tidak enak nih" Ucap Mayuzumi malu-malu

"Tidak apa-apa kok,Makan saja Chihiro aku dari awal sudah berniat memberikanmu soto untukmu, Tenang saja" jawab Akashi tersenyum "Ah sudah ya Chihiro,Aku harus ke kelas mau bikin pr dulu,Jaa-ne" Akashi beranjak dari kursi kemudian meninggalkan Mayuzumi di kelas,Namun tangan Akashi di tarik oleh Mayuzumi.

"T..Tunggu Akashi mau mengambil sesuatu untukmu dan tunggu sebentarlah di sini" Akashi mengangguk menunggu Mayuzumi

Mayuzumi kembali dari kelas menunju menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Akashi Seina-san, tolong tutup mata sebentar"

"Untuk apa Chihiro?"

"Sudah tutup mata saja Akashi jangan banyak bertanya"

"Baiklah"

Akashi menutup kedua matanya dan sesuatu di tangannya berbentuk membuka kedua matanya dan sebuah coklat torbeline(benar ga tuh tulisannya?) berada di tangannya.

"Happy Birthday,Akashi Seina. Maaf Cuma ini saja yang aku bisa kasih kepadamu" Ucap Mayuzumi tersenyum

"Ah tidak apa-apa Chihiro,Terima kasih ya hadiahnya aku hargai Chihiro"Akashi kembali tersenyum miris " Sudah ya Aku duluan, Jaa-ne" Akashi pergi ke kelasnya

Di tengah perjalanan,Akashi merasa perasaan yang tidak enak pada dirinya sambil bergumam melihat hadiah dari Mayuzumi berada di tangannya.

"Harusnya yang berikan coklat ini adalah kamu Tetsuya bukan benar-benar kecewa padamu Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi miris sambil menangis pelan-pelan

 **Jujur saja aku kecewa besar kepada Tetsuya,memang saat ini ia belum unjuk diri di memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainan dia sampai ia mengakui kalau dirinya itu adalah bulan akhir September,Akhirnya Tetsuya unjuk diri kalau Rivaille itu sudah lebih tahu tapi aku pura-pura terkejut saja untuk meyakinkan kalau aku tidak mengetahui selama menyebalkan bukan? Tetsuya kembali add BBM ku lagi dan berkata.**

* * *

 **Levi Rivaille(masih menyamar)**

Kata Tetsuya kamu sudah mulai berubah apa yang aku bicarakan kepadamu Seina dan Tetsuya sangat senang sekali kamu mau mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan kepadamu di mulai dari kamu tiap ke warnet mengenakan celana panjang,tidak pamer-pamer denganmu

 **Akashi Seina**

Tetsuya senang? Syukur deh Akhirinya aku bisa membuat Tetsuya ,boleh aku bertanya kepadamu?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Boleh saja Seina, kau mau bertanya apa?

 **Akashi Seina**

Karena kau selalu bersama Tetsuya,bisa kasih tahu tipe perempuan yang ia sukai itu apa?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Tipe kesukaan Tetsuya? Hmm...Menurutku,Tetsuya suka dengan Gadis berpakaian sopan di depannya,tidak begitu aneh,tidak suka pamer-pamer apa aja,Sering beribadah dan rajim baca Al-Qur'an. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Seina?

 **Akashi Seina**

Ya,Tidak apa-apa sih,Cuma ingin bertanya saja memangnya tidak boleh? Btw,Kau belum mengucapkan happy birthday memang kejam Rivaille huuu

 **Levi Rivaille**

Heh? Memangnya kamu ultah tanggal berapa? Happy Birthday ya

 **Akashi Seina**

Tanggal 9 Rivaille bodoh. Udah? Cuma gitu aja ngucapinnya? Kau memang kejam sekali Rivaille.

 **Levi Rivaille**

Maaf Cuma itu saja yang aku bisa ngucapinnya. Jangan marah dong Seina

 **Akashi Seina**

Ya,Tidak apa-apa aku tidak marah kok Rivaille

 **Levi Rivaille**

Seina,Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu mengenai siapa diriku ini. Dulu kamu pernah bertanya siapa diriku dan aku tidak mau jangan kaget ya setelah ini

 **Akashi Seina**

Ya,Aku dulu sempat bertanya seperti ,Apa maksudmu dengan jangan kaget? Bisa jelaskan kepadaku sekarang Rivaille?

 **Levi Rivaille**

Hmm…Begini ya Seina,Selama ini kamu sering sekali chat denganku bukan? Kamu mau tahu tidak,Aku yang selalu mendengar curhatanmu itu mengenai Tetsuya dan keluhanmu atau tidak aku,Levi Rivaille adalah Kuroko Tetsuya orang yang kamu sukai dalam curhatanmu itu

 **Akashi Seina**

Hahahahah, Kau bercanda kan Rivaille? Mana mungkin selama ini aku curhat kepadamu itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan buat aku terkejut Rivaille kau pasti bohong

 **Levi Rivaille**

Aku seriusan Akashi-San,Akulah Kuroko Tetsuya orang yang selama ini kau curhat Aku baru beritahu kamu kalau kamu tidak di begituin kamu tidak berubah sifatmu itu

 **Akashi Seina**

Jadi selama ini aku berbicara dengan Tetsuya? Jujur saja aku masih terkejut kamu tiba-tiba bilang seperti maaf ya,Aku sudah tahu duluan kalau kau itu adalah kamu bicara firasatku mengatakan kau memang Tetsuya dan itu benar

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** (dia mengubah namanya dan statusnya "Finally" berserta foto dirinya)

Sudah ku duga kau sudah mengetahuinya memang hebat Akashi-San memang hebat melakukan ini karena demi kebaikanmu saja aku tidak tega kamu terus di bully sama temen aku harus menyamar jadi seperti ini agar kamu perubahanmu selama sebulan ini membuahkan hasil dan aku sangat senang sekali melihat Akashi-San berubah

 **Akashi Seina**

Oh begitu,Makasih ya kamu sudah membuatku berubah,Tetsuya aku hargai ,Bisa kau jelaskan selama sebulan kenapa kau delcont pin aku? Dan kenapa kau baru sekarang ngeadd pin aku?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Maaf ya Akashi-San,Waktu itu aku sempat ganti handphone dan handphone lamaku aku tidak tahu pin mu lagi maaf ya Akashi-San jangan marah

 **Akashi Seina**

Kau kejam Tetsuya,Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung kepadaku kalau kau kehilangan kontak pin aku. Sudah ya aku mau tidur sudah malam Oyasuminasai Tetsuya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Oyasuminasai juga lagi aku minta maaf

Akashi Seina langsung banting handphone ke kasur sambil bergumam waktu di jam dinding pukul 23.00 ia langsung buru-buru ganti pakaian tidur dan segera sikat gigi malam hari.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong langsung saja kepadaku dasar Tetsuya bodoh" Akashi memutuskan untuk tidur

 **Itulah akhir dari penyamaran menjadi Levi akhirnya Aku marah denganya alasan yang tidak formal pada bertanya-tanya di mana cerita akhir Cinta pertama berakhir dengan luka? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan setelah puncak antara Aku dan Tetsuya setelah ini sekaligus akhir dari kisah kisahku yang begitu tragis.**

* * *

Pada tanggal 20 november 2014 jatuh pada hari sabtu, Sekolah Teiko sedang mengadakan pengambilan nilai lari di lapangan ABCD Glora Bung Karno(GBK).Setelah Akashi Seina mengambil nilai lari di lapangan ABCD,Akashi Seina di tarik oleh Mayuzumi untuk ikut bersama dengan Nijimura Shuuzo akan pergi menunju event Hello Fest yang di adakan di sekitar Istora sudah sampai di tempat Hello Fest yang di sekitar Istora mereka masuk ke tempat event Hello Fest, Akashi dan Mayuzumi menunggu antrian untuk menukarkan tiket(beuh nunggunya sampai 2 jam di loket pertukaran pegel rasanya nunggu di gitu panas pula plus pake baju olahraga dobel dah panasnya).

Setelah menunggu 2 jam,Kini giliaran Akashi dan Mayuzumi maju ke tempat loket pertukaran (yang pake di gelang itu)

"Bisa serahkan bukti pembayaran dari hello fest de?" Mayuzumi mengeluarkan bon pembelian dari kantong celananya

"Oke,Tiket untuk dua orang ya" Jawab penjual loket tersebut

"Dua? Hey Chihiro,Memangnya satunya untuk siapa?" Tanya Akashi kepada mayuzumi

"Tentu saja untukmu untuk siapa lagi Baka" Mayuzumi menepuk kepala Akashi pelan

"Ku kira tiket itu untuk si untukku?"

"Tidak Seina,Dia sudah nitip sama temannya di Seina Bawel,pake nih" Mayuzumi kasih tiket ke Seina

"Ah,Terima kasih tiketnya tidak enak nih sama kamu" Ucap Akashi malu

"Tidak usah repot-repot Seina,Santai saja sama aku Seina"

Setelah mendapatkan tiket,Mayuzumi,Akashi dan temannya Nijimura Shuzzo mengantri ke pintu masuk Hello Fest berserta rombongan dari Eskul nihon di memakan waktu 30 menit,Akashi berserta Satu eskul Nihon bisa masuk ke arena event Hello Fest. Seketika Mereka semua pada berpencar mencari borongan di Hello Fest.

Sudah pukul 14.30, Semua anak nihon minus Nijimura dan Mayuzumi (di sini mereka berdua tidak tahu pergi kemana) berkumpul di sekitar pertunjukan performa single cosplay di dalam gedung karena mereka semua kelelahan berburu plus hasil berburu barang di Hello Fest,Akashi membeli jacket SNK berserta bonus masker mulut Kaneki (pas beli jacket SNK tinggal satu-satunya di toko itu dan harganya cukup 250 rbu tapi kualitas bahannya bagus banget plus hadiah masker kaneki jadi maskernya buat adek kelas huhu) dan sedikit pin Killua dari fandom melihat ada Kuroko di sana sedang memeluk ransel sana Akashi dan Kuroko diam tidak berbicara sedikitpun.(baca lagi di chapter 1)

"Eh,Sudah sore nih pulang yuk sini mendung parah" jawab Kiyoshi

"Benar,lagipula kita semua capeh habis berburu dan foto bareng sama cosplay Kotori dan Yoshino" Jawab Izuki

"Ah tadi aku ketemu Asuna dan Nami di sana" Jawab Aida

"Sama tadi juga Aku ketemu Len Kagamine dan Hatsune Miku di sana jga" Jawab Furihata

Akashi melihat ke atas langit mulai mendung dan ia melihat dompet miliknya sudah tidak ada uang sepersenpun di dompet mulai panik mencari pertolongan dengan teman-teman eskul Nihon.

"Ettoo…Ada yang bisa anterin aku pulang?Aku tidak ada uang sepersenpun di dompetku" Ucap Akashi

"Wah aku sudah ada Akashi,Minta anterin sama Kuroko saja Akashi,Dia mau kok anterin kamu pulang" Jawab Aida mengekedipkan satu mata ke arah Akashi dengan tatapan

 **'** **Ini kesempatanmu mendekati Kuroko,Seina kamu pasti bisa'**

"Kau yakin Kuroko tidak ada tebengan?" Jawab Akashi mengangguk setuju

 **'** **Aku harus bicara apa dengan Kuroko?Aku malu berat tahu'** Teriak batin Akashi

Akashi memutuskan menghampiri kuroko yang sedang berpelukan dengan tasnya.

"Tetsuya..Bisa kau antarkan aku pulang ke rumahku? Aku tidak punya uang sepersenpun sekaligus aku tidak tahu pulang dari sini" Ucap Akashi Gugup "Maaf Merepotkanmu Tetsuya" Akashi memalingkan mukanya ke belakang

"Hmm...Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang mereka semua sudah selesai kan di sini?" Jawab Kuroko Mengangguk

"Ayo Tetsuya nanti keburu hujan di sini"

"Iya Semuanya Kami duluan ya Jaa-Ne minna"

Akashi dan Kuroko pergi ke parkiran yang berada di Hello Fest memandang senang melihat kemesraan antara Akashi dan kuroko terlihat dan mereka berkata.

"SEMOGA AKASHI JADIAN DENGAN KUROKO" begitulah kata mereka

(skip)

Di tengah perjalanan,Akashi mengantuk sekali dan tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan dan Kuroko tiba di kediaman rumah Akashi membangunkan Akashi yang sedang tertidur di pundak Kuroko.

"Akashi-San Kita sudah sampai di bangun" Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya

"Eh?Kita sudah sampai ya? Makasih ya sudah mengantarkanku pulang Tetsuya" Akashi turun dari motor Kuroko "Hati-Hati di jalan ya Tetsuya" Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Akashi di depan rumahnya

Akashi langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak di kamarnya sambil loncat-loncat di atas ranjang milinya dengan senangnya.

"AAARGH SENANGNYA DI ANTERIN PULANG SAMA TETSUYA" Akashi menari-nari di atas ranjang miliknya "Dan tadi apa itu? Aku…Berpelukan sambil tertidur di pundak Tetsuya?" Akashi berpikir sejenak laluu..

"APAAAA!AKU MEMELUK TETSUYA SAMBIL KETIDURAN DI MOTOR TADI" Muka Akashi langsung memerah seperti warna rambutnya

"Seina,Kamu kenapa teriak-teriak tidak jelas di kamar?" Tiba-tiba Ibunya Akashi masuk begitu saja "Dan kamu sedang ngapain berdiri di atas kasur seperti itu?" Akashi Shiori faceplam melihat Akashi Seina berada di atas ranjangnya

"T..Tidak ada apa-apa kok tadi nyari nyamuk tadi di sini" Seina langsung kembali muka senyum Shiori ketawa pelan

"Oh rupanya Seina sedang jatuh cinta ya hahaha. Baiklah,Silahkan lanjutkan saja nyari nyamuk yang tadi kamu bilang itu" Akashi Shiori menutup kembali pintu di sana. Akashi langsung menghela nafas di sana

"Hufft, hampir saja ketahuan"

* * *

 **Nah itulah puncak dari masalah yang aku ceritakan dari akhir cerita pada tanggal 7 desember 2014,Kuroko mengirim BBM kepadaku sesuatu yang paling aku tidak di sukai bahkan sampai hatiku menangis dan kecewa seperti iblis,itulah kataku adalah sosok yang paling aku benci membawaku ke dunia terang yang berisi dengan kebohongan yang ia telah sekarang aku sangat membenci dia bahkan setiap aku berpapasan dengan Kuroko aku menganggap kuroko itu adalah orang lain.**

 **Lihat saja,Suatu saat nanti aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu Kuroko jumpa di 6-7 tahun lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **momo: hehe makasih ya sudah membaca fic ceritaku ini. dari eventnya katanya no Akashi Fem jadi aku binggung mau bikin aku sempat berpikir itu nanti tapi malah tambah sakit hati huhu. dan terima kasih dukungannya,Aku pasti akan menemukan pasangan yang pantas buatku tenang saja. Oh sukiite iinayo itu sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud ._.**

 **hanahimechan: hehehe memang aku polos kok tahu aku bukan anak gaul? waah bisa meramal ya XD. anda salah aku anak kelas 3 sma. memang sih wajahku seperti anak smp dan terima kasih sudah jika ada kata kurang-kurangnya :3**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya makasih ^^**

 **Regards,**

 **Cinta Killua /Akashi Seiya**


End file.
